Particular of Words
by Takamura Akashi
Summary: Terkadang partikel-partikel dari kalimat dapat merubah segalanya../sequel from 'If The Words Say"/NaruHina/Mind to RnR?


**Naruto© Masashi Kishimoto**

**Particular of Words© Takamura Akashi**

* * *

Ini adalah sequel dari salah satu fict random Taka yang berjudul 'If The Words Says', karena sepertinya banyak yang menginginkan dibuatkan sequel nya karena fict itu terlalu ambigu maka Taka dengan senang hati membuatkan :)) so enjoy this fict okay~

**Genre** : Hurt/Comfort/Angst

**Warning** : Typo, Miss Typo, AU, alur membingungkan dan kecepetan, gaje,  
berantakan, OOC, bahasa kurang baku, feel kurang, Hinata POV, dan  
warning yang tidak disebutkan lainnya (.w.)d

**Pairing** : NaruHina

**Summary** : Terkadang partikel-partikel dari kalimat dapat merubah segalanya..

* * *

_Not like?_

_Don't read_

* * *

**Particular of Words**

Musim salju yang ke lima sejak 'kejadian' itu. Kejadian yang merubah segalanya, merubah kehidupan cinta dan persahabatanku. Aku kala itu tidak pernah menyangka apa yang terjadi saat itu adalah awal dari sebuah jurang besar antara _aku_, _dia_, dan _dirinya_.

**-Flashback-**

Semakin takut aku saat melihat dirinya tidak bergeming. Masih dalam posisi nya semula, dia kemudian bertanya dengan nada lirih nan ambigu terhadapku yang kini telah mengeluarkan kristal bening yang telah kutahan sejak tadi.

"Hinata kau..." perlahan wajah nya terangkat. _Sapphire_ dan _ametysht_ kini bertautan, membentuk sebuah koneksi. Tatapannya sungguh menyiratkan sesuatu yang tak dapat digambarkan.

"Gomen..." lirih ku pelan disela tangisanku yang semakin hebat terpampang.

"Kenapa kau bisa menyukai ku Hinata? Sejak kapan?" ucapan pemuda itu sangatlah halus dan terdengar seperti nada kekecewaan.

"Hinata!" sebuah suara lain mengagetkanku, dirinya kini tengah menatapku dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "Kau.. Tidak kusangka ternyata...kau! Hinata kukira kau itu sahabatku ternyata kau itu,"

'PLAKKK'

Sebuah tamparan kasar yang sarat akan kebencian, kuterima seolah itu memang pantas untukku. Tak hanya tamparan di pipiku itu aku merasakan sakit, aku juga merasakan sakit dari hatiku yang tak kuasa menahan gejolak cinta sedari dulu namun harus kandas dengan cara yang sangat menyedihkan.

"Mulai saat ini kau bukan sahabat ku lagi Hyuuga!" satu lagi tamparan tak kasat mata yang menerjang hatiku dengan begitu hebatnya. Aku tak mau begini aku lebih baik kehilangan cinta dibanding kehilangan sahabat. Namun sia-sia aku mengatakan hal itu, toh dia tak akan mau mengerti. Dan sekarang ini aku hanya bisa menatap kepergian dua orang yang kusayang itu dengan manik yang kian meredup bagai kehilangan sinarnya.

**-End of Flashback-**

Duduk sendiri di bangku taman di tengah hujan salju yang membekukan badan tak kuhiraukan. Aku lebih suka duduk disini, sendiri. Kadang kala aku sembari membuat puisi-puisi yang jika kuhitung sudah lebih dari ribuan dari yang telah kubuat. Terkadang aku masih berandai-andai jika suatu saat akan mendapatkan salah satu dari mereka, entah itu sahabat atau cinta. Yah tapi aku tahu itu semua hanya hayalanku belaka.

Aku merasa dalam waktu dekat ini akan ada sebuah kejadian yang terjadi. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi tapi aku harap ini bukan lah sebuah hal yang buruk. Dari pada aku memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak lebih baik aku membuat sebuah puisi baru.

**_Menari seolah berirama.._**

**_Berdetak bagaikan melodi..._**

**_Terbungkus oleh sebuah jaringan..._**

**_ Mendesir sebuah rasa..._**

**_Saat kehancuran asa menyentuh kalbu..._**

**_Rasanya bagai hancur laksana kepingan kaca..._**

Tidak pernah aku mengalami ini sebelumnya. Ini sangat buruk aku kehilangan ide ku di tengah jalan. Seakan ada yang menahan ku untuk tidak melanjutkan puisi ini lagi. Beribu kali pun aku mencoba untuk berfikir kelanjutannya tapi hasilnya tetap nihil. Terpaksa ku hentikan kegiatan ku dan juga pekerjaan ku satu-satunya yang sangat ku sukai ini untuk merasakan refreshing sejenak. Mungkin aku harus melepas penat dengan menginap di villa milik keluarga Hyuuga yang berada di bukit _Prefektur Ame_.

Aku berdiri bersiap untuk melangkahkan kaki keluar dari taman ini. Aku sadar sekarang hujan salju tengah turun dengan lebat. Namun baru saja aku berdiri dari posisi ku semula, kaki ku terasa kaku. Bukan karena membeku tapi saat melihat sesuatu yang sangat kurindukan. Bisa saja memang ini baying fatamorgana namun tak ayal sosok itu nyata. Dengan senyuman bak mentari dan gaya khas nya yang sangat kurindukan.

Tak terasa sudah sekian menit berlalu sejak kaki ku terpaku ditempat, dan sudah sekian menit pula sosok itu berlalu. Manik ini kini kian meredup seolah menyadari apa yang telah terjadi sebelumnya. Tubuhku lemas dan jatuh terduduk begitu saja di dekat bangku taman. Hatiku masih belum menerima apa yang terjadi, aku pun tak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada ku.

Kututup mataku yang kian terasa memanas. Meskipun berkali-kali kubendung tetap saja liquid itu mengalir dengan derasnya. Alunan pilu dari isak tangisku tak kuindahkan, tak peduli meskipun nanti ada yang menganggap diriku ini gila karena menangis hebat sendiri di taman. Toh aku memang sudah gila, karena perasaan.

Tanganku tetap setia menutup wajah ku. Getaran-getaran terkadang masih tampak di selingi isak yang lirih terdengar. Berulang kali aku mencoba menarik nafas dalam-dalam, dan yah kurasa berhasil. Sekarang bukan waktunya untuk menangisi seorang pria yang telah kau tangisi berulang kali Hinata! Kau harus semangat!

Meskipun aku menyemangati diriku tak dapat ku elakkan bahwa jauh di dalam hatiku aku sangat rapuh. Namun untuk kali ini aku tak boleh kalah. Aku harus menang melawan perasaan ku. Dan akhirnya kubulatkan tekad untuk melupakan pemuda itu selama-lama nya. Sekarang kuberanikan membuka telapak tangan ku dan mengusap wajahku yang basah tanpa menampakkan manik _ametysht_ ku.

Saat kurasa aku sudah lebih baik, kubuka perlahan manik ku. Tapi sungguh apa yang ada di depanku di luar nalar ku. Aku tak berani untuk membuka mulutku. Lidah ku terasa kelu untuk mengucapkan satu patah kata pun. 'Dia' orang itu kini tengah berjongkok menatap ku penuh tanya.

"Kau… sedang apa disini? Ditengah hujan salju pula? Apa kau habis menangis?" tatapannya penuh selidik. Dan aku masih tak bergeming untuk membalas satupun pertnyaan yang dilontarkannya. Tapi yang membuat hatiku mencelos adalah tak ingatkah kau dengan diriku ini?

"Nona? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" pemuda itu mengibas-ngibaskan telapak tangannya di depan wajahku.

"Na-naruto-_kun_…" ujar ku lirih diiringin manik ku yang mulai meredup.

"Kau tahu nama ku? Dari mana? Apa kau stalker huh?" aku kaget tak menyangka pemuda itu kini membentakku dengan kasar sembari berdiri dan mengacungkan jari telunjuk nya kea rah wajahku. Dia menatapku dengan pandangan dingin. Aku tak kuasa menahan liquid yang kian mengalir deras.

"Ka-kau jahat Naruto," ujar ku sangat lirih dengan isak tangis yang kian membuncah dari diriku. Kau menatapku dengan tatapn bingung sekaligus kesal. Aku tak mengerti sebegitu bencikah kau sampai-sampai aku pun kau lupakan.

"Kau memang siapa ku heh? Akan kulaporkan kepolisi karena kau telah menguntit ku!" pemuda itu mengeluarkan ponsel flip nya dan menekan tombol sebelum ponsel itu di dekatkan kearah telinganya. Manik ku melebar tatkala pemuda itu dengan serius ingin melaporkan ku ke polisi. Aku tak peduli kini harga diriku terinjak-injak tapi apa perlu kau melaporkan ku kepolisi hanya karena mengetahui nama mu?

"A-aku mohon Naruto-kun, aku Hinata apa kau tidak mengenaliku?" tanganku kugunakan untuk meraih kakinya dan kupeluk. Aku sangat memohon padamu untuk tidak melaporkan diriku ke polisi, aku tidak bersalah. Dan sepertinya cara ini berhasil pemuda itu menutup kembali ponsel flipnya dan memasukkannya kedalam saku celana.

"Hah? Sekarang kau mengaku kau adalah Hinata? Hei dengar ya dia yang ku kenal itu cantik dan anggun tidak seperti dirimu yang haha botak?" manik ku kembali melebar, hatiku sangat sakit, sakit. Apa kah kau tak tau Naruto aku sedang menjalani _kemo terapi_ karena aku sakit.

"I-ini benar-benar aku Naruto-_kun_ apa kau uhuk," belum sempat aku melanjutkan kata-kata ku, aku terbatuk dan merasakan kepalaku sangat sakit. Dan tak kusangka aku mengeluarkan darah dari hidungku, aku mimisan. Oh kami-_sama_ kenapa penyakitku harus kambuh disaat seperti ini.

"Haha lihat kau penyakitan pula, cih." Kau menyentakkan kakimu dengan kasar. Membuat tubuh ku terdorong kebelakang. Membuat tasku terpental dan mengeluarkan banyak kertas dari dalam nya. Pemuda itu tampak mengernyitkan dahinya dan memungut salah satu kertas dari sekian banyaknya kertas yang berserakan itu.

**_Netra mu berpendar laksana rembulan_**

**_Menampilkan pesona tersirat yang tak terunkap oleh cakrawala_**

**_Membiaskan kelembutan, menguraikan kepedihan_**

**_Dalam sisi hati mengaum_**

**_Memberontak para rintik yang kian mengalir_**

**_Menyelimuti netra mu dengan Kristal tak ternilai_**

**_Berarap semua adalah bunga angan_**

**_Namun asa tak bergeming _**

**_Seolah-olah diri adalah patung_**

**_Melihat mentari pun tak terlaksana_**

**_Hati menjerit menggapai bayang_**

**_Mengungkap sebuah tabir_**

**_Dimana dunia bagai sekat tak terbatas_**

**_-by Hyuuga Hinata-_**

Manik _sapphire_ itu kini melebar, kukira dia telah mengingat diriku dari caranya memperhatikan tulisan itu. Aku tak menyangka yang terjadi selanjutnya, dia terjatuh dengan manik yang berkaca-kaca. Dia kini menatapku sendu, aku merasa sakitku dikepala kini sudah memudar digantikan rasa sakit dihati.

"Hi-hinata _gomen, gomen, gomen_!" pemuda itu merenguh tubuhku dalam dekapannya. Tak kuasa aku merasakan beribu rasa bahagia.

"Aku salah, ku kira kau bohong, ku kira kau bukan Hinata, Ku kira kau—" kutekankan jari telunjukku dibibirnya. Kukulum senyum dan menggeleng kepala pelan.

"_Da-daijoubu_, kau tidak salah aku memang jelek, aku memang bukan Hinata yang anggun seperti dulu," setetes liquid bening jatuh dari manik _ametysht_ ku.

"_Gomen_, Hinata aku, aku selalu mencarimu sejak setelah kau lulus dari kuliah tapi aku tidak pernah menemukanmu." Pelukannya kini semakin erat membelenggu, menghapuskan jarak diantara aku dan dia.

"I-itu karena aku sakit Naruto-_kun_," manik ku meredup sembari menyesapi aroma _citrus_ yang menguar dari dirimu.

"Sekali lagi aku minta maaf Hinata aku tak bermaksud melakukan itu padamu tadi," pelukannya kian menendur diiringi dirinya yang mengeluarkan air mata penyesalan. Diriku merasa iba, aku tak kuasa melihat orang yang sangat kucintai menangis dihadapanku.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa Na-naruto-_kun_ aku uhuk ukh," aku kembali terbatuk darah dan merasakan sakit kepala yang luar biasa hebatnya disbanding tadi. Keseimbangan tubuh ku mulai berkurang, bila taka da tangan kekarnya mungkin aku akan terjatuh kembali keatas tanah.

"Hinata! Kita harus kerumah sakit secepatnya ayo!" pemuda itu hendak berdiri namun kutahan. Aku kembali mengarahkan dirinya untuk kembali keposisinya semula.

"Aku tidak apa, Naruto-_kun_ aku punya satu peryataan untukmu, mungkin ini yang terakhir." Diriku tersenyum pilu, sembari memegang erat telapak tangannya.

"Apa itu Hinata? Dan apa maksudmu ini yang terakhir?" sorot manikmu menyiratkan kekhawatiran. Hah ingin sekali aku tertawa miris mengingat tadi dia menatapku dengan tatapan kesal sekarang dia menatapku dengan tatapan khawatir. Hh… tapi biarlah toh hal terakhir yang kuinginkan sebelum pergi sebentar lagi akan terlaksana.

"A-aku ukh" Kata-kata ku kembali terhenti dengan serangan sakit kepala yang hebat. Namun aku tak mau kalah dengan rasa sakit itu, aku harus bisa mengatakan hal itu kepada Naruto! "A-aku mencintaimu," ucapanku terdengar sangat lirih. Sepersekian detik selanjutnya aku jatuh ketanah tak sempat ditahan oleh pemuda itu. Aku merasa aku sekarang tengah sekarat.

"Hinata!" Naruto hendak menggendong ku, aku tersenyum tulus sebelum mengucapkan sesuatu kata yang tiba-tiba saja mengalir dari hatiku,

"_Tapi semua itu musnah tatkala mentari datang, menyinari temaramnya langit hati, membuat kalbu membuncah, menimbulkan setitik mikro yang disebut cinta_," aku tak menyangka aku bisa melanjutkan puisi ku di saat diriku sekarat. Aku sangat senang melihat dirinya begitu peduli padaku disaat-saat terakhirku. Kalau boleh satu saja permintaan terakhirku, yaitu mendengar perasaannya terhadapku. Tapi aku tau itu tak akan bisa karena aku sebentar lagi akan pergi meninggalkan dunia ini.

"Naruto-kun selamat tinggal," ujar ku lirih sebelum akhirnya ku hembuskan nafas terakhir ku didalam gendongannya.

Normal POV

"Naruto-_kun_ selamat tinggal," suara gadis itu terdengar lirih namun masih sampai di telinga pemuda itu. Seketika dia memberhentikan langkahnya, manik _sapphire_ nya bergetar melihat gadis itu sudah tak bernyawa. Wajah gadis itu menyiratkan kebahagiaan.

"Hinata! Hinata! Hinata! Jangan pergi!" isak tangis pemuda itu mengeras sedemikian rupa pula dengan hujan salju yang kian melebat. Terlambat bagi pemuda itu untuk mengatakan suatu hal penting yang telah bertahun-tahun ia pendam.

"Hinata, aku mencintaimu," pemuda itu berkata lirih sembari menangis dalam posisi memeluk gadisnya yang sudah tak bernyawa itu

**~Owari~**

* * *

Hehe gomen baru publish sequelnya habus sibuk xD  
err gomen gak bisa bales review-an kalian entah kenapa taka salah mencet jadi gk bisa bales -_-  
okeh makasih y!a nih aku persembahkan untuk kalian yang me review ! x3

the last words...

.

.

.

review please :D


End file.
